Migraine care
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: When Twilight comes down with a migraine, Spike takes it upon himself to take care of her. (Spilight/TwiSpike one-shot) (rated teen just in case)


It was a new morning in Equestria. In one of it's lands known as Ponyville, there is a castle made of crystals known as the castle of friendship. It was owned by the Princess of friendship; Twilight Sparkle. Her number 1 assistant who was a dragon named Spike had just woken up and went to Twilight's bed to say good morning to her.

"Good morning, Twi..." He said, he would have finished if she was there. Her bed was empty and the sounds of vomiting could be heard from the bathroom. After the toilet was flushed, Twilight walked out of it shivering. She looked really tired, cold and unwell as she walked back to her bed.

"Twilight? What's wrong?" Spike asked worryingly.

"I think i've got a migraine, Spike." She answered. "When I woke up this morning, my vision was blurry and I had s splitting headache. Shortly afterwards, I felt a rising in my stomach so I rushed to the bathroom and was sick in the toilet."

"That's awful. Maybe it's because how drunk you were last night." Spike said.

(Flashback.)

We see a drunk Twilight go through the castle doors walking all loopy. Spike was there as Twilight was smiling and spinning around.

"Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Spikey." She said all drunkenly. "The room is all spinney and i'm such a pretty pony."

"Are you alright?" Spike asked.

"Never better. Fancy cuddles?" She asked with a laugh in her voice.

"W-what?" He asked surprisingly.

"Come on, my fur is soft, and you seem all scaly and warm." She said giggling.

"Twilight, are you drunk?" He asked.

"I'm not drunk. I'm eaten." She replied. Then started to burst out laughing.

"Ok, you're drunk. Let's get you to bed." He said as he started to take Twilight to her bed.

"Not before I shower you with affection." Twilight replied giggling. Then, to Spike's suprise. She started making kissing noises and moving her face closer to his.

"Twilight! Wh-what are you doing?" Spike asked as he kept an arm's length.

"Trying to give you affection's. Now come here." She said as she pushed herself towards him.

"Twilight. Stop it!" He exclaimed.

"Come on, Spikey." Twilight said giggly. "You know you want to."

Eventually, Twilight accidently banged her head on a drawer, and fell asleep.

"Oh." Said Spike as he put Twilight in her bed then went into his.

(End of flashback.)

"I did that?" Asked Twilight as she started to blush. "Sorry, Spike."

"You did not mean to, you were drunk. Now, let's get you some rest." Spike said.

"Thank you, Spike." Twilight said as she climbed into her bed.

For the rest of the day, Spike was taking care of Twilight's migraine. Eventually, she was feeling better and later that evening, they were on a balcony looking over Ponyville and the stars.

"Wow, what a beautiful view." Spike said.

"It is, isn't it?" Twilight agreed. "Oh, and thanks for taking care of me, Spike. I really appreciate it. But, you didn't need to."

"I know." He replied. "I didn't NEED to, I WANTED to. You needed care and I was there for you like I always will be."

What Spike just said made Twilight tear up.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be there for you?" He answered.

Twilight then used her magic to levitate him to her in a hug.

"Thank you, Spike." She said.

"No problem, Twilight." He replied.

So then, they both went to bed and sleep.

(The next morning.)

"Spike. Wake up." Twilight said gently and with a voice like honey. "I'm cured of my migraine thanks to you."

"That's great, Twilight." Spike replied with a yawn as he started rubbing his eyes.

Twilight then levitated Spike out of his bed and into her arms.

"Thank you for always being there for me." Twilight said as she planted a soft peck on his forehead.

He was surprised by that.

"Hey, I'm always there for you."He replied as he planted a soft peck in between her eyes.

Then, both looked lovingly into each others eyes and Spike started to stroke her mane.

"Twilight? I know this is a weird question but, can I kiss you?" He asked blushing.

Twilight was surprised by the question, than she looked at him with a smile.

"Depends, do you WANT to kiss me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He asked.

"Well, I have wondered what it's like to kiss a dragon." She said.

"How about you find out?" He asked with a grin.

Twilight was surprised at what he just said but then started to grin.

"How about I?" She asked with a grin as their faces moved closer to each other.

Then, they both shared a tender and passionate kiss. A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other reveling blushes on both faces.

"That was amazing." Spike said.

"It sure was." Twilight replied.

"You know, Rarity never really appreciated me like you do." Spike said lovingly.

"How about I solve that problem?" Twilight asked.

"I would love that, Twiley." Spike replied.

"Oh, you." Twilight replied. "Come here and snuggle me, Spikey-Wikey."

Then both shared a tender moment in a warm and loving embrace.

"I love you, Twilight." Spike said suddenly.

He then looked up at an expressionless Twilight.

"Twilight? Are you allri..."

He would have been able to finish if her lips weren't covering his. Then, both ended up sharing a deep kiss.

Twilight then pulled away from him with a string of saliva foaming.

"I love you too, Spike." She said.

"Sweet." Spike said happily.

"Isn't it?" Twilight asked.

Then, they both went to share each others love even more.

The end.


End file.
